Work Your Magic
by watchtherainfall
Summary: COMPLETE LEMON, SMUT. RATED M FOR SEX SCENES.


I let out an elicit moan as a solitary finger dived into my folds, poking at the inside muscles of my pussy. I rolled my head back, and I could feel the smirk against my breastbone. He pulled his finger out of me, thrusting it into my face. I groaned at the loss of friction but sucked on his finger all the same. I still had my shirt on, he was still fully clothed. I'd allowed his hand to crawl up my leg, up my skirt and somehow he'd managed to find his way to my soaking core.

His mouth was on mine in seconds of the withdrawal of his finger, as he unbuttoned my skirt that was hiked around my waist, and pulled it from my body. He broke the kiss only to pull the shirt I was wearing over my head. Draco was moving fast and I knew it was because of that rather large thing that was poking into my abdomen. We did this frequently, I suppose, but he'd never moved with this much urgency. I smiled as he fondled with my bra strap, snapping it off and starting an assault of monumental proportions on my right nipple. He swirled it in his mouth, around the edges of the actual nipple itself. Every so often he would flicker his tongue across the nipple, making me moan and buck my chest in towards him. He moved on to the left after he seemed to be satisfied with his job on my right. After a while, I could feel him getting bored. He pushed me onto the bed behind us, and hitched my legs over his shoulders with speed.

I was hopeless. Up and down, in and out. His tongue worked magic. It was erotic and I could almost feel my clitoris pounding. He had yet to touch it but when he did, it was like little fireworks going off in my head. I moaned, loudly, and I could feel his smirk. A finger slipped into me, as he continued to use his tongue on my clitoris. Every so often he would grasp onto the bud of nerves with his teeth and suck. He added a second finger, using it to add speed and direction in his pounding. My hips bucked, the knot in my stomach tightening. I was so close, but I couldn't fall over the edge. Somehow, he managed to wiggle a third finger into my pussy. He'd never done this before and it pulled my sopping core to capacity, even though I knew his dick would be a lot thicker than this, later. I moaned, 'Draco, oh my god..' as I bucked my hips into his hand. The muscles in my stomach were knotting, tighter and tighter until all of a sudden I exploded with a loud scream.

I shuddered, moaned and rolled my eyes back in my head. Oh god. The ripples from my orgasm were still pulsing through me when I heard a belt hit the floor, his jeans off of his body. His boxers were tented. Anyone could've seen that from a mile off. His shirt hit the floor shortly after and smirked, sitting up after my recovery. He put one knee on either side of my sitting form, as I kissed down his treasure trail, licking along his boxer line. I shimmied them downward, little by little. I felt the growl going through body before I heard it. I smirked, and in a sharp movement, I pulled his boxers toward his knees. In all it's fullness, there was Draco's erect cock. I slid my tongue along the underside, hitting the ridge of the head. He moaned, softly, and I took this as a sign. I bobbed my head on his dick, taking his fullness in my mouth. I shimmied it back, taking as much of it in my mouth as I could without gagging.

After a few moments, he pulled away. 'Lie back.' I did as I was told, and shuffled back onto the pillows. He hitched my legs apart with his knees as he came toward me, his dick wagging in the air. I moaned at the sight of it. I braced myself for the entry, felt his dick bobbing above me.

'Holy mother of Merlin,' I moaned as I felt myself take him in. We waited a second, getting used to the feeling. 'Move, Draco, now,' I said after a second too long. He obliged, starting out slow and speeding up with every moment. His head was forward, watching him slide into me. I knew it turned him on, watching it. I moaned again, and he slipped his hand between us, flicking my clit. My hips bucked voluntarily. For a moment I thought I was going to come, but he stopped flicking and pulled out. I looked up at him, my eyes searching his face.

'Turn over,' he groaned and I did as I was told. The only time we did more than one position was when he knew hew as going to come before me. I smiled to myself as I pulled myself up onto my hands and knees, pushing my ass out of him. He entered from behind as I grinded my ass into him. I groaned again, slowly moaning his name.

He reached around, flicked my nipples and held onto my breasts for support. I moaned every single time he flicked my nipple, as shuddered as one had found its way to my clit. 'Oh, oh my... Oh my god,' I murmured. I couldn't take this. He flicked, he entered me quickly and forcefully. 'Faster, please,' I groaned. He abandoned my nipple, one hand still on my clit, the other grasping my ass. He pounded into me, quickly. 'Oh my god, I'm going to come..'

'Come for me, come for me now,' I whispered, his voice husky.

One last flick at my clitoris and I was shaking, screaming his name. 'OH MY GOD, HOLY FUCK, FUCK, DRACO!' My tightening muscles shuddered around him, sending him into his own orgasm. He grunted my name as he emptied himself out into me. The magic of protection charms. I fell as soon as he was done, spread eagle on the bed sheets. I was still recovering and I couldn't manage to move just yet.

My walls were still shuddering with the after-effect of my orgasm and I was laying there, eyes closed with eyes in the back of my head. I mustered the energy to roll over, to one side of the bed but couldn't find enough energy to put myself under the sheet. Draco smirked, flipping himself over and collapsing next to me.

'Jesus, Hermione, you are getting louder by the day.'

I wondered if anyone had heard – my walls were paper thin. Oh well. I could never regret that orgasm. It was just too intense.


End file.
